rolvefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal
Arsenal is a First Person Shooter game created on August 18th, 2015 by ROLVe and currently has more than 84 million visits. It currently has about/over 713 thousand favorites. Maps *Dust II by Bluay *Cache by TC8950 *Agency by TC8950 *Dizzy by michaelstrike *Metro by FWEEEEEEEE *Sandtown by DJH_Dylan *BrickBattle by ROBLOX *Complex by Adamizer8Pro (DevROLVe put it in because he liked it but it was for robber) *67th Way by PrimE_RBLX *Assault by Bluay *Hillside by N/A *Street Corner by N/A Weapons Note: Some Weapons are missing on the list, if you know that weapons aren't on the list please add it. C''ounter Blox Weapons'' Assault Rifles: *AK-74 *AKM *M16A2+M203 Grenade Launcher *M4A1 *M16A1 *AUG *MK18 *M14 EBR *Laser Rifle *Potassium Power (Yellow AK with a literal banana mag) Shotguns: *MAG-7 *XM1014 *Trench Gun Sniper Rifles: *AWP *Barret *Railgun (cannot scope) *M40 *MS556 *G3SG1 Machine Guns *MG42 Pistols: *Desert Eagle *Dual Volcanics *Glock 17 *M1911 *Hi-Power *M9 *Makarov *Peacemaker *Hush Puppy *Peppergun *Tec9 *Luger *Golden gun (A Mauser C96 with one shot in the chamber and a spare shot, you need a kill with this before getting the golden knife, or at least kill another player with a knife) Submachine Guns: *UMP-45 *MP7 *MP5K *MP9-S *Grease Gun (M3A1) *Tommy Gun *UZI Battle rifles: * M14 * Henry rifle * M1A1 Paratrooper (Not to be confused with the M1A1 Carbine) * M1 Garand * Spencer Carbine * M1A1 Carbine Other: * DBS Typical Colors 2 Weapons Machine Guns: * Minigun Pistols: * Windicator Shotguns: * SPAS 12 * Lever Shotgun * Pump Shotgun * DB Shotgun Other: * Rocket Launcher * Baseball Launcher Brickbattle Weapons: * RPG (Not to be confused with the Rocket Launcher) * Slingshot * Bomb * Trowel (Used to make walls) * Sword * Superball Gameplay Level up by killing other players to advance to the next weapon. However, getting killed by a knife or killing yourself will downgrade you a level. First person to kill another player with the Golden Knife wins. Game Modes The following game modes are available in Arsenal. In every game mode (except BrickBattle), before earning the golden knife, the golden gun is acquired. Skins (LIST INCOMPLETE) The following skins are available in the Daily Shop (shop rotates every day). Please correct if wrong. Knife Skins Just like skins and taunts, knife skins are available in the Daily Shop. Melee/Knives were introduced in an update where you can buy and equip a knife different from the default one. They look different in some way from one another. Default Knife * Dagger Can be bought * Tomahawk (rare) * Butterfly Knife (epic) * Karambit (legendary) Announcers (LIST INCOMPLETE) Just like skins, taunts, and knife skins, announcers are available in the Daily Shop. Whenever you join a game or when you get a kill sometimes that announcer is going to say something. Default * American * British * Russian * Default (all of them combined) Can be bought * Homeless: voiced by ZKevin * Youtuber: voiced by Defaultio * Warcrimes: voiced by ??? * Movie Man: From the Arsenal trailer Code * KonekoKitten: code KITTEN- The first ever influenced voice pack. Kill Effects Default: * None Vip: * Robux- 1/3 chance of it being tix not robux Can be Bought: * Propulse * Inflate * Glass * Duck * Taco * Stone * Cubic * Fade * Decapitate * Scorch * Gib * Ice * Evaporate * Lightning * Darkheart * AntiGravity * Ghost * Blackhole * Team Stone Taunts / Emotes (LIST INCOMPLETE) Just like skins,knife skins, and announcers, taunts are available in the Daily Shop. Taunts were introduced in Team Fortress 2. Default Taunt * The Default Dance (unnamed) Can be bought * Parker Pride * Cawfee * Megaphone * Gift For You (Partner Taunt) * Crackin’ a Cold One * No Touchin' * Praisin' * Juul Category:Games Category:Codes Category:Game modes Category:Arsenal skins Category:Arsenal Emotes Category:Arsenal Weapons